Downloadable Content (Burnout Revenge)
Downloadable Content for Burnout Revenge is only available on the Xbox Live Marketplace. Overall there are 8 packages of DLC for Burnout Revenge with all of them available for download at no cost. Games on Demand Burnout Revenge *Size: 4GB *Price: £19.99 / $19.99 / 29,99 € *Release Date: August 25th, 2009 Download Summary: Download the manual for this game by locating the game on http://marketplace.xbox.com and selecting “See Game Manual". The Burnout experience is all about high-speed, high-intensity aggressive racing action. Introducing Live Revenge, now you can track and taunt players you tussle with on Xbox Live 360. Exclusive to this showcase high-definition version is the ability to save out your wildest Burnout moments and share them online. Be sure to check out ten all new custom designed crash junctions built for your destructive pleasure. Start your engines. There are no refunds for this item. For more information, see www.xbox.com/live/accounts. Downloadable Add-On Content Plantronics Car *Size: 108MB *Price: Free *Release Date: April 12th, 2006 Download Summary: Get this exclusive car now! Download sponsored by Plantronics. Monster Car *Size: 108MB *Price: Free *Release Date: April 12th, 2006 Download Summary: Get this exclusive car now! Download sponsored by Monster Cable Products. Dolby Car *Size: 108MB *Price: Free *Release Date: April 12th, 2006 Download Summary: Get this exclusive car now! Download sponsored by Dolby. Yellowcard Car *Size: 108MB *Price: Free *Release Date: April 12th, 2006 Download Summary: Get this exclusive car now! Download sponsored by Yellowcard. Xbox Live Car *Size: 108MB *Price: Free *Release Date: April 12th, 2006 Download Summary: Get this exclusive Xbox Live branded car now! Alienware Car *Size: 108MB *Price: Free *Release Date: April 12th, 2006 Download Summary: Get this exclusive car now! Download sponsored by Alienware. Spike TV Car *Size: 108MB *Price: Free *Release Date: April 12th, 2006 Download Summary: Get this exclusive car now! Download sponsored by Spike TV. Downloadable Demo Burnout Revenge Demo *Size: 546MB *Price: Free *Release Date: March 17th, 2006 Download Summary: Fire up the Burnout Revenge demo and crash in on the action! Gamer Pictures Burnout Revenge Gamer Pics *Size: 124KB *Price: 40 *Release Date: February 10th, 2006 Download Summary: Show your style with 10 new Burnout Revenge gamer pics! There are no refunds for this item. For more information, see www.xbox.com/live/accounts. Burnout Revenge Picture Pack 2 *Size: 188KB *Price: 160 *Release Date: March 14th, 2006 Download Summary: Show your style with 10 new Burnout Revenge gamer pics! There are no refunds for this item. For more information, see www.xbox.com/live/accounts. Burnout Revenge Picture Pack 3 *Size: 188KB *Price: 160 *Release Date: March 14th, 2006 Download Summary: Break out 10 new gamer pics only from Burnout Revenge! There are no refunds for this item. For more information, see www.xbox.com/live/accounts. Themes Burnout Revenge Theme *Size: 4.3MB *Price: 150 *Release Date: February 24th, 2006 Download Summary: Download this theme for the 2005 Official Xbox Magazine Driving Game of the Year. There are no refunds for this item. For more information, see www.xbox.com/live/accounts. Category:Updates